


For Life

by prisxnini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Oh Sehun, M/M, Rowdy Kai, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, good boy sehun, minor character junmyeon, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prisxnini/pseuds/prisxnini
Summary: Prequel to Angel and DemonJongin had nothing but love for Shixun, Junmyeon had everything.Shixun only loved Jongin but his parents hated Jongin.They ran away to be together but not this life.“All I need is you with me, till our last breath” they promised and both of them kept the promise.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 15





	For Life

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to Angel and Demon
> 
> Forgive me if I made any mistakes. I still a beginner, I hope you will like it.

Jongin looked up at the mansion he was going to climb from the back, it was pitch black outside but here he was going to sneak in to meet his boyfriend.

He tried not to make noises as much as he could, he knocked on the window of his beautiful boyfriend's room. He saw the figure sleeping on the bed moved.

Jongin grinned when Shixun opened the window, "Get inside quick before the guards see you." the younger whispered. He stepped into the room which smells like Shixun, flowers.

Shixun closed the window after checking if anyone was around. He was dressed in silk pajamas which flowed like water on Shixun's body, what a view for Jongin.

The milky boy walked towards Jongin who was sitting on the edge of the bed. The elder pulled the lean body on his lap facing him, encircled his tanned arms around Shixun's small waist.

"Do you want to sleep here?" Shixun asked with his gentle soft voice. "Can I?" the elder asked eyeing the big wooden door. "I'll go lock the door," he replied.

As soon as Shixun locked the door Jongin pushed him on the bed while hovering above Shixun, "I missed you so much." he said placing butterfly kisses on the younger's neck.

Shixun's fingers fisted in the elder's dark brown hair. Jongin then connected their lips together, lips dancing together desperately.

He rubbed his palm against the younger's smooth thighs placing it around his waist. Shixun let out a gasp when the elder bit his bottom lip. 

"Let's stop here, Father is back today," Shixun informed, his hand caressing the side of Jongin's face softly. Jongin's lips curved upwards leaning into his lover's touch.

Shixun stared at how the elder snuggled his face against his hand, he is so in love with the man in front of him. 

Jongin may not have fortunes like other men who were after Shixun, He had nothing but love for the beautiful boy and that's all it matters to Shixun.

"Shixun!" his dad knocked on the door, Jongin immediately went into the bathroom to hide. When the elder was out of sight Shixun opened the door for his father.

"Son, I have something to talk about." the man announced taking a seat on the bed. Shixun bit his lip in nervousness. 

"Kim Junmyeon, son of the royal councilor has an interest in you. The young man asked my request for a hand-in marriage, I think you should accept him." 

"Father, I do not wish to marry yet, when I'm ready you will be the first one to know. I do know Kim Junmyeon is a gentleman and loaded but I do not wish to be betrothed yet" Shixun declined in the most polite way.

His father sighed "Okay, I do not want my son to be pressured so let me know if you are ready for a marriage." the man placed a hand on Shixun's shoulder before leaving the room.

Jongin heard all of it from the bathroom, he knew he was the reason why the younger rejected a man like Kim Junmyeon. 

Son of royal councilor and son of a concubine, Shixun chose the son of a concubine who didn't even have a father figure in his life.

"Jongin," Shixun called for his boyfriend, the latter walked out of the bathroom with a frown on his face. "Love, what's wrong?" the younger asked.

"I know I can't give you many things that others can but Shixun please believe me that I love you so much. You're my world and I don't think I can live without you. I will take any job I can and start saving up so that one day I can ask for a hand-in marriage too." 

"Jongin, I don't want those kinds of stuff others can offer all I need is you to be with me till my very last breath. You know I would take a bullet for you right?" Shixun took his lover's hand in his and laced their fingers together.

"I promise to love you till our very last breath, Shixun," Jongin said admiring how his beautiful boy's cheeks are tinted pink.

"Who are you so beautiful for? hmm," he asked cupping the younger's cheeks in his hand.

"For you, only for you," Shixun answered straddling Jongin's lap. The elder satisfied with the answer, "That's right baby, you're mine and only mine" he exclaimed smashing their lips together for a heated kiss.

Less to say, Jongin made sweet sweet love to Shixun that night.

-//-

Shixun sighed for the umpteenth time during lunch with his family because his father wouldn't stop talking about, Kim Junmyeon. 

"Shixun, the young man is very much in love with you. You should give him a chance. Maybe go on a date with him." Mr.Oh suggested placing a piece of chicken on his son's plate.

"Sweetheart, your father is right. You should at least go on a date with him." his mother added. If Jongin knew about this he wasn't going to be happy at all. 

Jongin is the opposite of Sehun. He is rough, ready to kill anyone, drunk and smoked like a mad man who had no respect for anyone except Shixun. 

Before Shixun, the man spent most of his time at a brothel and whorehouses. The man had killed at least 2 people in his life and spent 3 years locked behind the bars. 

Shixun basically tamed Jongin with his love and affection. 

It's crazy how they actually got together, Shixun was still surprised to this day from the moment they started 'dating'. 

"You should give him a chance, Shixun. Do it for us?" his dad said. Leaving Shixun with no choice but to accept it. He nodded "Okay, one date." he replied.

His mom and dad smiled, "I'll inform Junmyeon after lunch". Shixun sent a fake, small smile to his father "Okay." 

Jongin wouldn't be happy, at all. Shixun is scared of his angry boyfriend because the man wouldn't hesitate to snap anyone's neck off.

-//-

Two days later, Shixun went on a date with Junmyeon because of his parents. Junmyeon was a gentleman but he was just not Shixun's type.

They arrived at the fancy restaurant the latter booked for them, it's a nice place. Everything looked expensive and the gold interior really stood out. 

He wished he could go on dates like these with Jongin too instead of sneaking out just so they could meet. 

"What would you like, Shixun? They are really famous for their beef and pork roast" Junmyeon asked. The milky boy licked his lips which didn't go unnoticed by the elder male.

"I'll take the beef roast," he said. The other nodded and called for a waiter. "What would you like to have, sir?". Shixun's eyes widen at the voice of the waiter. 

The voice he is too familiar with. It was Jongin! He was in trouble, big trouble. "Shixun," Junmyeon called because the milky boy was hiding his face by looking down at his shoes.

He raised his head and saw Jongin's angry piercing gaze on him. "Would you like some wine, too?" his date questioned. 

"I'm good."

"Okay, two roasted beef and a glass of white wine, that's it" Junmyeon smiled at Jongin who was stopping himself not to cause a scene and get fired from the only job he had.

Shixun on the other hand felt like he is going to be eaten alive. When Jongin walked away, the younger saw how tensed he looked. 

The food came shortly, Junmyeon even cut the meat for Shixun. "Thank you," he beamed at the male sitting in front of him. "No problem," 

While chewing on his beef roast, they shared small conversations about themselves. "I really like you, Shixun. You are someone who I want to spend the rest of my life with." 

"Um...thanks?" he blinked at the elder which made Junmyeon laugh. "You are so adorable." 

Before Shixun could reply Jongin cleared his throat from across the room glaring at his boyfriend, "Excuse me for a minute, I'm going to go to the washroom." he excused himself to talk to Jongin.

"Okay, take your time." was Junmyeon's reply.

-//-

"What the fuck?" Jongin growled at Shixun. "Shixun, I'm asking why the fuck are you on a date with Kim Junmyeon when you have a fucking boyfriend still alive and breathing in front of your eyes." 

"I'm sorry." Shixun apologized to his boyfriend . Jongin let out a scoff "You know all this time I thought I would be the one who cheats. I see how this is, all the things you said last week was fake. You didn't mean any of it." 

"Jongin, no-" 

"Let me guess, you are with me because I fuck you good, right? Nothing else. I get it Junmyeon is rich so you want him to be a lifetime partner." the elder looked so angry that scared Shixun.

Tears started to pool in his eyes because all the shits Jongin said really hurt him, "Jongin, please. Listen to me" he reached out to grab Jongin's hand.

"Here I am working here so that I could marry you in the future but I guess you already made your decision. Time for me to get back to brothels." the elder spat making Shixun whimper.

"Jonginnie, no please don't go back to those places. Just please let me explain. I swear I am not here because of my choice. Father really wanted me to meet him. I agreed to meet him just this once." he sobbed in between words.

"I'm only yours, Jongin. No one else's and you know it. I love you not him." he added hugging Jongin's waist and sobbing against the elder's chest. 

In the end, Jongin sighed wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's shaking body. "I'm sorry, babe. I-I was just...so angry" 

"I'm sorry, I only love you." 

"What do we have here?" both of them pulled away from each other when Junmyeon's deep voice boomed in the hallway to the washroom. 

He raised his eyebrows at Shixun whose eyes are bloodshot. "I must say," the man paused "I wasn't expecting this at all but I guess this will help me in a way." 

"I will fucking kill you if you dare to utter one word about this." Jongin snapped with murderous eyes.

"You think I'm scared of some low class?" Junmyeon snickered. "Well Shixun, looks like our wedding will be in the next two weeks." he turned on his heels to walk away.

"Baby, look at me. I won't let this happen, okay? Do you trust me?" Jongin's thumb stroked his baby's cheekbones softly. "Yes, I trust you," he replied with a small voice.

-//-

"Oh Shixun!" Mr.Oh stormed into the living room with fuming anger. As soon as Shixun was in his sight a harsh slap landed on Shixun's soft cheek. A small sob escaped the milky boy with his cheeks stained with streams of tears.

"What do you think you are doing? Dating a low-class rouge! Shixun, you have gone mad crazy!" the man spat. "No, father. He loves me and he is the only person who I want to spend the rest of my life with." 

"Are you out of your mind? You are not marrying that good for nothing." Mr.Oh exclaimed still glaring at his son with pure disappointment. 

"Shixun, if you decide to see him again. I do not guarantee his safety so zip your useless mouth and marry Kim Junmyeon. You will do what I say or that boy will die in front of you." the man ordered. 

He didn't want Jongin dead just because of him, he deserved to live and be happy but if he was with Shixun then his safety is not guaranteed. He can't lose Jongin. 

"Yes Father, I apologize for my unacceptable behavior. I will marry Kim Junmyeon as you said." he tried to swallow the sob in his throat. "Please don't kill Jongin." 

"That is if you follow my order without protests." 

"Yes, father"

-//-

Shixun had been crying nonstop for three days. He missed Jongin so much, all he wanted to do is run into Jongin's embrace and listen to the elder husky voice. Those three days were so difficult for the milky boy to endure.

"Shixun!" Jongin shouted standing in front of the latter's house with an alcohol bottle in his hand. "Shixun, please! I know you're there so please let's talk," he shouted again maybe this time Jongin's voice woke Shixun's father.

He stared at Jongin through his window, Jongin didn't look any better. His eyes red from crying and he even lost at least 5 pounds just in 3 days. "Shixun, please!" 

The milky boy clasped a hand over his mouth to muffle his sobs. "Jongin" he whispered. "Shixun, please! I can't go on like this!" 

When he couldn't hold back anymore, Shixun opened his door and ran down the stairs, he ran out of the house barefoot and quickly opened the gate. "Jonginnie!" he called running towards his man. 

Jongin embraced Shixun while pressing small kisses along the milky boy's jaw. "I thought I lost you forever." he breathed out. "Jongin, I love you so much but we can't anymore, we just can't-"

The elder yanked him forward crashing their lips in a desperate kiss. Just teeth and tongue, Shixun fisted the elder's shirt holding onto it.

"Elope with me, Shixun. I promised to give you everything. Run-away with me." Jongin said panting against the younger's lips. "Jongin, no. This is the last time I can see you. Father will kill you." the younger was shaking in fear.

"We promised remember. Till our very last breath," he stated. Shixun closed his eyes trying to swallow the lump in his throat. "I'm so sorry that I have to break that promise," 

"Babe, No. Don't do this to me." tears streamed down the elder's face. He held the younger's hand pulling him closer to his chest so Shixun wouldn't go back inside. 

"I'm engaged to Kim Junmyeon now, So please, Jongin, don't make this harder for me. " Shixun pulled his hands away from the elder male's grip. 

Jongin shook his hand not accepting what Shixun just told him, "I know you don't want that Shixun."

"Jongin, just go home." he took a step away from his boyfriend who he badly wanted to be embraced by. "Shixun, no."

"Kim Jongin, what are you doing with my fiance' ?" Junmyeon stepped out of his electric car which both of them didn't even know about. "He's my boyfriend." Jongin hissed like a venomous snake.

"My Fiance." the elder male corrected, stood beside Shixun while his right hand wrapped around the milky boy's waist, in front of Jongin's eyes.

It didn't take three seconds for Jongin to punch Junmyeon square in the face. Shixun gasped covering his mouth with a hand. 

"Don't fucking touch my boyfriend, you son of a bitch." he spat 

Junmyeon wiped the blood with the back of his hand. "Who really is the son of a bitch?"

The milky boy's eyes widen when he saw Junmyeon pulling a pocket pistol gun out of his back pocket. 

Shixun stepped into the bloody scene "My Lord, don't use the gun. Please." he whimpered looking into Junmyeon's eyes which soften when he saw Shixun crying. "For me?" 

"For you," Junmyeon sighed tucking the gun back inside his pocket. "Jongin, go back. Please" with that Shixun went back inside the mansion with Junmyeon by his side.

Jongin kicked the alcohol bottle with rage. "Fuck!" he shouted walking away from Shixun's house. Did Shixun just choose Junmyeon over him? Maybe. 

He is getting his Shixun back from Junmyeon no matter what, even if it meant he must risk his life. Shixun is his life without Shixun, his life was just hopeless.

-//-

The day Shixun feared came by very quickly, he sat in the chair as the maids put some powder on his face and styled his hair. 

It was his wedding day but not with the man he really wanted with.

It's all for your safety Jongin. 

"Young master, it's time for you to get dressed." one of the maids said. He nodded and stood up lifelessly. The ladies put on the white silk shirt and tied a corset over it with a pair of black pants. 

He looked heavenly. Jongin loved when he wore corsets which defined his curves. If only he was dressed for only Jongin's eyes instead.

"You're ready." a lady announced after tightening his corset. "Thanks," he muttered softly. 

The ladies walked out of his room, he sat down on his bed with a choked sob.

Jongin, Jongin, Jongin, please come get me.

Gunshot was heard through the hallway to his room. He hated the sound so much, his body started shaking with fear. Was he going to die now? 

The second shot was fired, soon the door opened revealing Jongin with a gun in his hand. "Jongin did you..." he was cut off by a bone-crushing hug. 

"Follow me Shixun, trust me" 

Shixun smiled and nodded, "I'll follow you." 

Jongin took the younger's hand in his, both of them started running down the hallways to leave the mansion first while everyone is busy downstairs. "Jongin, here." Shixun handed his boyfriend a key to the electric car. 

"You know how to drive, right?" 

"Yes," 

-//-

"Your Grace, Shixun is gone!" Junmyeon informed Mr.Oh. "There are also two dead bodies in the hallway plus a gun is missing from the gun room." 

"He won't be too far, follow him. Take your followers too." Mr.Oh ordered, Junmyeon bowed at him before leaving to look after his lost bride. "Drive fast!" he told his followers.

After about 15 minutes of searching after Shixun endlessly, they caught a glimpse of something moving, Junmyeon pointed in that direction.

Just what he thought, Shixun and Jongin trying to run away. "Shixun, you think you can run?" he asked which shocked the couple. The milky boy clung onto his boyfriend's arm, "I'm scared, Jongin."

"Shhh, it's okay. I've got you." Jongin whispered into his lover's ear. "I promised you, right? I will live by that promise. No matter when or where I will always find you in the end." 

"I need you to be calm. Can you do that for me, baby?" Jongin asked. The younger male bobbed his head. "We will get down from this car and will run, okay?" 

"Yes,"

"Now!" 

Both of them jumped out of the vehicle and run in the opposite direction of Junmeyon and his followers. Their hands never left each other. 

Shixun shrieked when he heard a gunshot echoed, Jongin closed the gap between them "I've got you. You are with me. You're with Jongin." he said calming Shixun down.

"I"m with Jongin," the younger repeated. They hid behind the bushes hoping Junmyeon will give up on trying to find Shixun. "I love you," the elder stated brushing his lips against the younger's hand.

"I love you more," Shixun replied with a smile. 

They could hear the car noises and people talking too, Jongin took a deep breath. There's no way they could hide behind the bushes, Junmyeon will definitely see them.

"They will see us, we should run," Jongin said with a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Shixun." he apologized for making his fragile lover go through this, "It's okay." 

The more they ran, the more they felt like Junmyeon and his followers were closer. They ran and ran to the point there is no more to run. They were standing in front of the end of the cliff.

It's impossible to run back because now Junmyeon's cars had caught them. Jongin wrapped his arms protectively around Shixun, shielding him from Junmyeon. 

"If you do not want, nobody dead. Hand Shixun back and everything will be back to normal." Junmyeon stated while his followers had their gun pointed at a Jongin, 6 guns pointed at him.

He wasn't scared of the gun and bullets, he was scared of losing Shixun to another man forever. "No, over my dead body, motherfucker." he snapped.

Shixun's head was pressed against the elder's chest while his waist and hugged tightly. 

Till our last breath.

Every step Junmyeon took, Jongin took a step backward. To the point, he is on the edge. Another step and they will fall.

Our last breath

"Shixun, come back here or your boyfriend will die on your own hands" Junmyeon demanded. "Shixun is mine, I told you. You will get him over my dead body." Jongin hissed.

"If you say so," Junmyeon fired a shot.

It happened too quickly but Jongin didn't felt the pain or anything. He looked at Shixun in his arms, Shixun took the bullet.

Shixun took the bullet by turning them around.

You know I would take a bullet for you right, Jongin?

"Baby, No No. You have to stay alive for me. Why did you do that, No No No." Jongin cried. 

"Till...o-ur....la-last b...reath" 

Jongin shut his eyes, 

Till our very last breath Shixun,

He tightened his arms around Shixun's limp body. He took a step backward. He felt like floating with his lover's body in his embrace. 

They kept their promise, they were there for each other till their very last breath.

No matter when or where I will always find you in the end.

-//-

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed my work, i’ll try harder next time.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are very appreciated. Let me know what you think!❤️


End file.
